A Nameless Time Lord
by s0metimesIwritethings
Summary: When visiting 1995 Germany, the Doctor and Rose are pulled into a murder mystery and conspiracy that spans decades. But, it seems that the Doctor has another reason for following Doctor Kenzo Tenma around besides simple curiosity.
1. Chapter 1

**To Doctor Who fans:  
><strong>This story can be read and understood (hopefully enjoyed!) without having read Naoki Urasawa's _MONSTER_, because, compared to the Doctor Who fandom, very few people actually know about _MONSTER_. If you plan on reading or are reading _MONSTER_, then I'd suggest possibly reading/finishing the series before chapter...three? of this fic, because then it gets to the really-hard-to-enjoy-the-suspense-while-knowing-these-things spoilers, but there are light spoilers (the kind of stuff you can still enjoy the main story knowing) in the first few chapters.  
><strong>To MONSTER fans:<br>**I have taken a few liberties with Naoki's original concept. The basic plot is still the same, but the inclusion of the Doctor and Rose do, obviously have an impact on the story. A basic knowledge of the Doctor Who universe (basic concept, gadgets such as psycic paper and sonic, the Doctor's implied psychic abilities and alien-ness, ect) is best, but not needed.

**1995**

"...Isn't it beautiful?" The Doctor smiled and looked out over the stone balcony at the lights of the town below Heidelberg Castle. The Doctor and Rose had been in Klon and Heidelberg milling around for the past few hours, and were stopping by the famous Castle to enjoy the view. It was late at night, and the crowd had thinned to just the Doctor, Rose, and two others. They were enjoying the view from atop a viewing platform made of stone, a few lone torches and a lamppost casting a flickering, harsh light that made it hard to see anything but the lights of the town below.

"Excuse me, sir. You aren't supposed to be here this late at night." The groundskeeper walked up to the Doctor and tapped his watch. "The castle closed at 8." His voice was monotone, empty.

"Oh, I thought it said 9. My mistake." The Doctor nodded sharply and grabbed Roses' hand. This man was obviously unbalanced, something about he way he was standing, his head tilted to the side, limbs slack as if in a trance. "Let's go Rose."

"The girl stays here." The man was shaking now, pointing a long finger at Rose. Rose vaguely noticed the woman, who had been checking her watch every five minutes, was staring at the scene the groundskeeper was causing. She looked as if she couldn't decide to leave or to interfere.

Rose began to speak, but the Doctor cut her off. "No, she's with me, she's coming with me."

The groundskeeper tilted his head, a confused look on his face. "Are you... Johann? You don't look like Johann."

The Doctors' lips twitched into a snarl for a split second, Rose barely caught it."Um... Sure, my name is Johann, and I'm here to take this girl with me, alright?" The Doctor took Roses' shoulders and guided her towards where the TARDIS was hidden. But sound of squealing brakes caught their attention and they and the groundskeeper froze.

"Johann?" The groundskeeper smiled, like a child about to receive a present. He smiled, an uneven smile that added to his eeriness.

The door to the car flung open and a man ran down the steps from the parking lot to the viewing pavilion. He was panting, his figure obscured by the headlights of the car behind him. "Anna!" He stepped forward, then recoiled as he saw the tall man standing next to her, in the shadows of the headlights. But he didn't need to see his face to know who it was..."Johann! Why are you doing this? She's your sister!"

"Um... I'd certainly hope not." The Doctor stepped into the headlights, the light revealing a tall and skinny man with brown hair-not blonde, thankfully, thought the man- and a brown suit. The Doctor turned to 'Anna'. "You're not my sister, are you?" He asked rhetorically. Rose smiled and shook her head.

There was a period of awkward silence between the Doctor and the man from the car, only for a few seconds. The headlights dimmed, conserving the car battery. Rose had to blink to let her eyes adjust, and even then, the lighting was horrible.

"No one else was supposed to show up! Damn it all!" The silence was broken as groundskeeper rushed forward, wielding a pair of hedge clippers and running towards the man from the car.

The other woman who had been watching them rushed forward, grabbing the groundskeeper by the arm and twisting it behind his back, forcing him to the ground. She spoke sharply to the man from the car. "Give me your tie!"

The man from the car did as he was told, and the woman tied the groundskeeper up. The man from the car leaned over the groundskeeper, his voice tense. "Who hired you? Was it Johann?"

"I was just supposed to watch her while he went off to 'take care of things'!"

They were at her house... "Oh god." The man from the car muttered under his breath.

"Are you my prince?" The woman who had subdued the groundskeeper asked the man from the car. "The one who kept sending me emails?"

The man from the car smiled warily. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have time for this right now. Anna, I'm so glad you're safe!" He walked up to Rose, holding out his hands. He wore a crumpled and frayed blue suit and dress shoes, and had extremely unkempt long hair and stubble. He had obviously not showered in a month. Rose recoiled from him, and the Doctor moved in front to protect her.

"Sir, just..._who_ exactly do you think this girl is?" The Doctor asked, confused. "Because, I can assure you, she's not."

The man from the car shook his head. "Like I said, there really is no time for this! Peoples' lives are in danger!" The man pleaded with the Doctor, and the Doctor nodded slowly and stepped aside, holding Rose by the shoulders. Might as well play along with the madman. At least this one didn't have a weapon..."Anna? Or, I guess you go by Nina now, don't you? My name is Doctor Tenma. Do you remember me?" Rose shook her head. "It's alright if you don't, you were too young, and you were also very traumatized. But you need to trust me. Your parents are in danger, we need to leave right now." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the car, but the woman stepped in front of them.

"_I'm _Nina. Nina Fortner. Who are you?"

-  
>Nina was twenty-ish, with large blue eyes and long blonde hair similar to Rose, but Nina had long bangs that nearly fell over her face if she moved her head a certain way. Rose could understand how they could have gotten mixed up in the dim lighting of the Castle.<p>

"Nina! We need to go back to your house right away. Come on!" He opened the car door, and Nina sat down. Tenma got in, but before he could drive off, the Doctor poked his head in the window.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I love a good mystery. Mind if my friend and I tag along?" He wagged his fingers, smiling.

Tenma looked up at the brown-haired man, beginning to protest. But there was a kind look in his eyes. Something that strongly told Tenma, _I can help you. I will help you. _Tenma sighed, unlocking the car door. He didn't have time to argue with a madman trying to force his way into Tenma's situation. "Get in." He was such a pushover.

That was how this whole mess had started. An act of kindness.

Tenma pulled out of the parking lot, praying that he wasn't too late.

"So, who is this Johann exactly?" Rose prompted.

Tenma laughed quietly, his eyes sad. "You wouldn't believe me even if you saw him in person."

The Doctor spoke up now. "I'd love to try to believe you. I'd love to help you. You're a man with potential."

Tenma didn't understand why this strange man was so interested in helping him, but he would take whatever he could get. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the sadness and guilt that always accompanied _those_ memories.

"Nine years ago, a young boy came into Eisner Memorial Hospital with a gunshot wound to his head..."

_Where am I coming from about these two series being connected? Here is my logic:_

-While the Doctor has a viewpoint of "Humans are special and amazing. All lives are sacred", just like Doctor Kenzo Tenma; a certain young killer (who's name, like the Doctors', is also unknown) has a viewpoint of "The only thing humans are equal in is death."  
>-Both the Doctor and Johann will willingly manipulate people simply to get what they want.<br>-Both Nina and Rose had a random person appear in their lives and take them away on a journey. This will (hopefully) be adressed in later chapters.  
>-How will the Doctor react to Tenma's change in beliefs about killing? Especially considering that the Doctor himself has been inconsistent about his "pacifism" before?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the amazingly long update time. I actually never check this e-mail anymore, so I didn't know people had actually reviewed it. And then I lost the e-mail, but I changed this account to another e-mail address so it should be okay now. Hope people still read this...

* * *

><p>Doctor Tenma, with the Doctor and Rose in the backseat and Nina in the passenger seat, began explaining his situation. He was willing to tell it to anyone who would believe him.<p>

"Nine years ago, a boy came into Eisner Memorial Hospital with a gunshot wound to his head. He was in critical condition, his parents were DOA and his twin sister-" He glanced at Nina. "You were called Anna back then. You were found with the boy, but you were in shock, a state of dissociative amnesia.

"I had been told by the hospital director to operate on the Dusseldorf mayor, because he was giving us funding at the next meeting, so we had to make sure he survived. But your brother came in first, and I was the only one with the skills to operate on such a critical area of the brain, so I defied my orders and operated on him. He survived, but I lost my job.

"A few weeks later, in the ICU, both you and your brother disappeared. That same night, the Director and two others above me were murdered."

The Doctor was grinning, acting as though this was simply a movie he was watching. "It was the boy, right?"

Tenma nodded. "About a month ago, your brother came to me and told me that he had killed them as a way to say thanks for saving his life."

_ You are like a father to me._

The ice-cold voice of a sociopath. Almost mocking.

"I ended up framed for the deaths because the hospital ended up promoting me to the Director's position, so now I've got to find your brother, and prove my innocence."

Tenma slowed the car. They were nearing the Fortner residence. "Where are the police cars? Mr. Maurer was going to call the police."  
>"Maybe they already went to the station with Johann?" The Doctor supplied. Tenma shook his head and put the car in park.<p>

Nina got out of the car and walked up the steps she had walked millions of times. She was scared, so very scared, but she was also determined to face whatever might be there behind that door.

_ A doorknob turning.  
>A bleeding arm, a pink dress. <em>

_ "I'm back."_

_ "Welcome home."_

She stopped halfway to the door and grabbed her temples, rubbing her head to get rid of the pain. Where had those memories come from?

Tenma saw her distress and grabbed her shoulders. "Nina. You might not want to see whatever happened to them." Nina nodded but opened the door anyway, walking into the living room. She screamed, covering her mouth. The others ran through the door, looking at the scene.

Oh god. The Doctor furrowed his brow, horrified. He ran back and grabbed Rose before she could turn the corner and see...that. "You don't... you don't want to see this. Trust me." He whispered to her. He paused, running a hand over his face, thinking of how to describe this. He tapped his temple. "There's nothing there, no leftover emotions hanging in the air, no feel of anger or lust or revenge in those killings. There's just... death."

Nina and Tenma just stood there, processing the horror before them.

Three bodies lay on the blood-soaked carpet. Her mother, her father... they were gone. And for what reason? Some man she had never heard of? The 21st birthday cake her mother had baked for her was smashed on the floor, along with a picture frame of her and her parents.

Suddenly, something pulled itself to the surface, a memory. Her hands felt heavy, holding something that was not designed for someone her age. Back when she was eight. Her pointer finger twitched. Bright light and sound. A horrible feeling, like her wrists were being broken: recoil. Fear, hatred... hatred for a single person.

"My brother." She whispered, it was not heard.

Tenma fell to the ground, crawling over to where her parents lay, their faces still wearing the shocked faces they must have had when-_that man_- attacked them.

Tenma checked for any signs of life: pulse, pupils, breathing. There was none. Mr. Maur was the same.

"Mr. Maurer! You don't have to give up! Please, you need to live!" Tenma began pushing on Maurer's chest, performing CPR. "You don't have to quit smoking. Just... please..." Tenma looked over the dead reporter who had finally believed in him and his tale. The monster had killed him, had killed and had felt nothing. "We need to go to the police, and tell the there was a shooting-"

"Shot..._I shot my brother_!" This time Nina's voice was louder,a shout. Rose rushed over to comfort her, but Nina collapsed to the floor, in a state of shock.

Tenma caught her, carefully walking her to the door. "And I brought him back to life." He turned to the Doctor and Rose. "We need to leav-" The door opened by itself.

"Police! We got a call." Two men stood outside the door, holding their badges. The names on the badges identified them as Detectives Mesner and Muller.

The Doctor stepped forward, taking control of the situation. "Hi, I'm the Doctor. Now, can you just tell me, cos I'm a bit new here, but- how exactly did you get the call when the phone's been cut?" He motioned to the phone that was sitting on the floor, smashed to pieces. He looked the men in the eyes. "And, I must add, considering this was a murder, you didn't have your lights on, did you?" He looked the policemen up and down. "Oh, and the blood on your trench-coat is a dead giveaway. You might want to get that washed out."

The two policemen looked at each other.

"They're already in the house."

"Right, we'd just blame it on the same man who killed the reporter."

The Doctor did not like where this was going at all. "Now, wait. You don't want to do anything irrational." He reached in his pocket for his psychic paper. "You see, I'm Detective John Smith, and I'm looking for... what was his name? Johann. I've been hired by him too, you see." He was talking nonsense, buying time while he tried to think of a way out of this situation.

The two men both pulled their guns out of the holsters, pointing them at the Doctor. "Ooh, guns again. And one for each heart, that's a strange coincidence, now isn't it?" He held up his hands, backing away. "Now, you don't want to do that. Because we know that Johann said Anna had to be kept alive." The Doctor glanced at Rose and ducked his head quickly, signaling her. With the Doctor holding the full attention of the policemen, Rose walked up to Tenma and placed her arm around his shoulder, bowing her head and going limp like Nina. "...Now, if Johann gave you orders to keep Anna alive, then I've got to ask- can you tell which one is which?" With that, he stepped away, showing a confused Tenma with his arms around two girls who, really, in the darkness of the house, could both be Anna. Then, three things happened at once:

The police man reached for the switch to turn the light on, determined to see which one was the one who was not going to be shot.  
>The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the chandelier in the living room, causing it to burst.<br>The two policemen ducked for cover and the Doctor grabbed Nina, letting Tenma run forward and shoulder past the two policemen, pushing them against the wall. Rose, the Doctor, and Nina ran out of the house, Tenma and the police following close behind.

"The car!" Tenma shouted. The Doctor and Rose helped the still shocked Nina into the back seat, then Tenma turned on the ignition and stepped on the gas.

"Uh...Br—brother." Nina began shaking, whimpering.

"Shh... It's okay, mate." Rose rubbed Nina's shoulder. "It's okay."

Sirens and flashing lights flared up in front of them. Tenma glanced in the rear-view mirror- the corrupt cops were still on their tail, and now there was a roadblock on the bridge up ahead."We're done for." He stopped, and the police man knocked on the window. The corrupt cops were closing in on them. Tenma rolled down the window. "Can I help you, sir?"

"We're just searching for a suspect in a case. We've got a roadblock set up to make sure he doesn't leave town. Wait-" He leaned further into the car, looking at Tenma's face. "Aren't you-"

"-We have a Code Blonde, officer. Those men behind us are our escorts. These two women are being held in our custody until we can get to the German branch." The Doctor was speaking a mile-a-minute, looking out of the corner of his eye at the ever-advancing police men. "I'm with UNIT, sir. Here's my identification." He passed over his psychic paper to the officer-

"Stop them!" Mr. Mesner called out of his window. "They're the suspects!"

The police man handed the Doctor back his psychic paper. "Go." The Doctor whispered to Tenma.

Tenma floored it, racing past the officer and... approaching the roadblock, a group of police cars lining the bridge. He slammed his foot on the brake and the car fishtailed, flipping over the guardrail and plunging into the dark river below.


End file.
